<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AOT request fic oneshots by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135816">AOT request fic oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Request Meme, Smut, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>comment a relationship and maybe an idea, prompt or trope and ill try my best to add it to the fic as a oneshot.<br/>the relationships i have tagged are the ones im most familar with.<br/>i will not write incest ships or ships were one of the characters is a minor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pieck Finger/Yelena, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Theo Magath/Keith Shadis, Theo Magath/Willy Tybur, Zeke Yeager/Yelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. request ships in the comments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>comment a relationship and maybe an idea, prompt or trope and ill try my best to add it to the fic as a oneshot.<br/>
the relationships i have tagged are the ones im most familiar with.<br/>
I will not write incest ships or ships were one of the characters is a minor.</p><p>most of the ships that are tagged above are my otp so im more likely to write those if they are suggested but feel free to comment ships that arent tagged or mentioned because i want to broaden my writing ability's with new ships</p><p>also if you want to request a genderbent ship or you headcannon a character as trans or if you have headcannons for the characters please request those also because i would love to include them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have 9 requests so far<br/>Pieck x Yelena<br/>ymir x historia<br/>niccolo x sasha<br/>mikasa x armin<br/>Theo x Shadis<br/>Eren x armin<br/>Zeke x levi<br/>Pieck x Zeke<br/>Magath x Tybur</p><p> </p><p>order of posting these fics will be.<br/>1.Pieck x Yelena<br/>2.ymir x historia<br/>3.theo x shadis<br/>4.niccolo x sasha<br/>5.mikasa x armin<br/>6.zeke x levi<br/>7.eren x armin (I noticed that I accidentally put levi instead of armin when I first posted this character, Sorry!)<br/>8. Pieck x zeke<br/>9. Magath x Tybur</p><p> </p><p>im still taking requests so dont be afraid to comment them down below. it also isnt limited to just 1 request per person, request as many as you want within reason of course</p><p>Im mainly just doing this for fun and to broaden my writing abilities (and to give less popular ships some love)</p><p>Smut was requested for armin x eren, Magath x Tybur and theo x shadis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>